Sjabloon:Locomotive (Guns N Roses, 1991)
Gonna find a way to cure this loneliness Yeah I'll find a way to cure the pain If I said that you're my friend And our love would never end How long before I had your trust again I opened up the doors when it was cold outside Hopin' that you'd find your own way in But how can I protect you Or try not to neglect you When you won't take the love I have to give I bought me an illusion An I put it on the wall I let it fill my head with dreams And I had to have them all But oh the taste is never so sweet As what you'd believe it is- Well I guess it never is It's these prejudiced illusions That pump the blood To the heart of the biz You know I never thought That it could take so long You know I never knew how to be strong Yeah, I let you shape me But I feel as though you raped me 'Cause you climbed inside my world And in my songs So now I've closed the door To keep the cold outside Seems somehow I've found the will to live But how can I forget you Or try not to reject you When we both know it takes time to forgive Sweetness is a virtue And you lost your virtue long ago You know I'd like to hurt you But my conscience always tells me no You could sell your body on the street To anyone whom you might meet Who'd love to try and get inside And bust your innocence open wide 'Cause my baby's got a locomotive My baby's gone off the track My baby's got a locomotive Got ta peel the bitch off my back I know it looks like I'm insane Take a closer look I'm not to blame No Gonna have some fun with my frustration Gonna watch the big screen in my head I'd rather take a detour 'Cause this road ain't gettin' clearer Your train of thought has cut me off again Better tame that boy 'cause he's a wild one Better tame that boy for he's a man Sweetheart don't make me laugh You's gettin' too big for your pants And I's think maybe you should Cut out while you can You can use you illusion- Let it take you where it may We live and learn And then sometimes it's best to walk away Me I'm just here hangin' on It's my only place to stay at least For now anyway I've worked too hard for my illusions Just to throw them all away I'm taking time for quiet consolation In passing by this love that's passed away I know it's never easy- So why should you believe me When I've always got so many things to say Calling off the dogs a simple choice is made 'Cause playful hearts Can sometimes be enraged You know I tried to wake you- I mean how long could it take you To open up your eyes and turn the page Kindness is a treasure- And it's one towards me you've seldom shown So I'll say it for good measure To all the ones like you I've known Ya know I'd like to shave your head And all my friends could paint it red 'Cause love to me's a two way street An all I really want is peace But my baby's got a locomotive My baby's gone off the track My baby's got a locomotive Got ta peel the bitch off my back I know it looks like I'm insane Take a closer look I'm not to blame No Affection is a blessing Can you find it in your sordid heart I tried to keep this thing ta-gether But the tremor tore my pad apart Yeah I know it's hard to face When all we've worked for's gone to waste But you're such a stupid woman And I'm such a stupid man But love like time's got its own plans 'Cause my baby's got a locomotive My baby's gone off the track My baby's got a locomotive Got ta peel the bitch off my back I know it looks like I'm insane Take a closer look I'm not to blame Yeah If love is blind I guess I'll buy myself a cane LOVE'S SO STRANGE